The Fry Cook's Apprentice
by yodajax10
Summary: Young SpongeBob Squarepants wants to impress his master, Mr. Krabs and brings a broomstick to life to clean. But it soon gets out of hand!


**The Fry Cook's Apprentice: Young SpongeBob Squarepants wants to impress his master, Mr. Krabs and brings a broomstick to life to clean. But it soon gets out of hand!**

Cast:

Mickey Mouse…SpongeBob Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Yen Sid…Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants)

And now, _The Fry Cook's Apprentice_!

**The Fry Cook's Apprentice**

In a lair of someone, a wizard is working on a spell. He is a red crab with long green eyes with brown eyelashes sticking out, a blue shirt, black belt and purple pants. His name is Mr. Krabs, a very powerful wizard.

Mr. Krabs was working on his spells in his lair while someone with two buckets full of water walk down the steps while stopping a few seconds or ago to wipe the sweat off his head. He is a humanoid yellow sponge with buck teeth, blue eyes, black eyelashes, a white shirt, black buckle, brown pants, white socks and black shoes. His name was SpongeBob Squarepants, Mr. Krabs' apprentice.

Mr. Krabs was making something from the smokes that looks like a bat at first. Then it transforms before color was shown, now looking like that of a butterfly.

SpongeBob was pouring water into a huge vat while looking at Mr. Krabs's work, impressed with what his master has done. The truth is, the sponge always want to perform one of the wizard's spells though the old man insist time and again that SpongeBob isn't ready to try them just yet. Well, the young man has seen Mr. Krabs make his spells all so well and knows what to do, so to speak.

Soon Mr. Krabs wave his arms, making a big flash that force SpongeBob to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded. When it's safe to do so, the sponge peek and saw the wizard yawning, obviously getting tired. Mr. Krabs take his hat off and put it on a stool before leaving the cavern to go take a nap.

SpongeBob watch as his mentor left the cavern to go sleep. Once the sponge is certain that he invisible is alone, he grin and look at the head before turning back to where Mr. Krabs was once before. SpongeBob now goes over to the hat. Now is his chance to make some magic! It shouldn't be too hard, right?

SpongeBob take the hat and put it on his head with a smile. Time to try out some magic so the sponge turn to a broomstick nearby and cross his arms. SpongeBob roll his sleeves up and shove his arms performing some magic in hopes to make the said object come to life. After the sponge move his arms, he extend his arms long enough and make his fingers trickle.

Soon the object rise upward and glow before something happen. The broomstick rose up making SpongeBob grin as he motions it to himself. Arms appear on the wooden thing as it begins to walk towards its master. The Broomstick is alive!

SpongeBob motion the Broomstick to the empty buckets nearby making the thing take the things. The sponge then motion his legs as did his follower. Now the wizard's apprentice lead the newly made Broomstick to some stairs, heading down to a fountain nearby. SpongeBob now gave the now alive creature its task: scoop up some water!

The Broomstick obey as it scoop up the water that is enough to fill the buckets. Now SpongeBob led the thing upwards to the vat itself. Upon arriving to it, the Broomstick empty the buckets into the vat while filling it. The sponge smiled at this. This is easy! He wonders why Mr. Krabs never allow him to do this a long time ago?

SpongeBob takes the Broomstick back to the fountain before stopping near the doorway to lead the thing it. This is going to be a good stick after all. The scar head sponge dance happily down the stairs, around a pedestal and arrive at a desk, sitting in a chair near the thing.

SpongeBob watched as the Broomstick continue the task he gave it. The sponge waved his fingers around but then the sponge begins to yawn and drift to sleep. What a long time this has become...

**Dream Sequence**

In SpongeBob's dream, the sponge is smiling as e motion himself up into the sky, wearing a great wizard outfit. Now the sponge, after flying into the stars, landed on a cliff before he began to conduct with the stars themselves.

SpongeBob turn to look at the other stars, the sponge duck to avoid one of them almost hitting him. Now the sponge motions a lot of them to move. Now each star shot past the dream wizard while some of them collide together.

With a smile, SpongeBob now conduct some of the star dust to fall into the sea below. Next the sponge look serious while making the waves in the ocean to come upward a few times. Suddenly clouds begin to form as they cover the sky. SpongeBob use his dream magic to make each cloud make a thunderous sound as the watery waves continue on and on...

**End Dream Sequence**

SpongeBob was sleeping as he continue 'conducting'. Suddenly the sponge fell out of his chair and into...water? This woke the sponge right up and look shocked and alarm at the waters rising upward. What is happening here?

SpongeBob turn and saw the Broomstick still filling up the already filled vat. In all the progress of using magic on the thing, he has forgotten to tell the thing how to stop! In alarm, the sponge quickly swam over to the stairs a while after the Broomstick walk up them to get some more water. Upon arriving, SpongeBob try to stop the thing, only to get ran down in the progress.

Even trying to grab one of the buckets that the Broomstick was holding prove to be useless as the thing carry SpongeBob over to the vat and threw him in along with the water. The wizard's apprentice resurfaced and tried to speak, only to get cut off upon getting splashing by more water.

This whole thing is getting out of hand, SpongeBob got to put a stop to this whole madness before Mr. Krabs finds out! The sponge follow his creation up a stairway, stopping outside the room where the fountain is at that the Broomstick itself went in. SpongeBob saw an ax nearby and grab it before rushing into the room itself in determination.

We see shadows of SpongeBob and the two with the wizard's apprentice obviously chopping the Broomsticks into a lot of pieces. A while later, the wooden object appears to be no more, chopped into a lot of pieces. SpongeBob left the room without the ax looking tired as he does so slowly before closing the door.

Unknown to him, back inside the fountain room, the pieces begin to glow slightly. Outside, SpongeBob groan in concern. Well, the Broomstick is stopped but there's still the problem of a lot of water in the lair that will take forever to get out. How will the sponge explain that to Mr. Krabs? The wizard is going to be furious and know that his apprentice use his magic without permission and disobey him. SpongeBob knew he is going to be in for a lot of trouble.

Back in the room, suddenly odd begins to happen. One of the pieces soon transform...into a Broomstick holding buckets of water! It rose up as the other pieces begin to transform and rose up again and again. Soon, the whole room is filling with Broomsticks holding buckets of water!

As SpongeBob prepare to talk with Mr. Krabs and accept his punishment, he heard footsteps. No, it can't be. The sponge chose this time to open the door and peek into the other room. To his horror, a lot of Broomsticks are marching towards the door itself. SpongeBob held the door in hope to keep the things in the other room but soon it broke open causing the Broomsticks to knock the wizard's apprentice down as they step all over him, literally!

The Broomsticks walk down the stairs and arrive at the filled vat which they proceed to throw more water than needed in there. SpongeBob, who is wet, ran over and recovered, returns to the lair, seeing the whole place a big wet mess. In an attempt to get the water itself lower, the sponge get a bucket, scoop in some water and ran over to a window to empty the said water. He's gotta do something!

Unfortunately, due to a lot of Broomsticks splashing the water into the lair and all that like that, half of the room is filled with water resulting in SpongeBob finding himself under water. Well, so much for that attempt! The sponge resurfaced and gasp for air but soon find himself spinning around a wave that just got created.

As more of the Broomsticks came back into the lair and head towards the vat with more water (not seemingly to notice or care about breathing for air due to a lot of water all over the place), SpongeBob swim over and got onto a spell book that is floating. There's got to be something in there that should stop the Broomsticks! But as he flipped through the pages like mad, the wooden monsters kept on filling the room, even doing so underwater!

Now the water began to spiral around as SpongeBob held onto the book frantically. The sponge found himself going through the raging water and heading into a big whirlpool. Looks like the wizard's apprentice is done for.

However at that moment, Mr. Krabs has chosen that time to walk down the stairs, his nap was interrupted due to the amount of noise happening. The wizard looked shock at the room almost full of water and instantly realize what is going on.

A stern Mr. Krabs then rose his hands causing the water to part way as if he became a certain man of God. The wizard continue going down a few steps and raise his arms until all the water is vanish from the room. Mr. Krabs nods as he walked down into the lair itself.

SpongeBob groans as he sat up on the spell look looking around. Where did all the water went off to? And why did the Broomsticks stop moving? Just then the sponge turn and look shock as he saw Mr. Krabs looking sternly at him. Looks like his master had found out what he was doing!

SpongeBob looks worried as he took the hat off and fix it back to normal before giving it to Mr. Krabs who took it away sternly. The sponge gave a sheepish grin at the wizard who kept his stern look right on him.

SpongeBob, more worried, took the broomstick that is now back to normal and show it to Mr. Krabs. The wizard took it away as well. The sponge nods in concern as he picks up two buckets nearby and showing them to his boss then begins to tiptoe quickly. SpongeBob knew the truth: the sponge was so anxious to get to magic that he has forgotten that he need to find a way to stop it once the task is done.

Mr. Krabs, who had his hat back on, smile secretly at SpongeBob, unknown to him. The sponge has got a lot of waiting/learning to do before he could do magic and know how to use and stop it properly. The sponge gave his master a slight smile before continuing to try to tiptoe out.

Mr. Krabs of course, who couldn't help himself, hit SpongeBob on the behind with the broomstick, causing the sponge to run out of the room quickly. One thing for sure, the wizard's apprentice will never forget the experience and his lesson the hard way from now on.

Once the segment is over, a familiar voice came over to yodajax10 and tugged on his pants as he said, "yodajax10? yodajax10!" The sponge whistle as he finally got the author's attention.

"Oh hey SpongeBob, didn't see you there." yodajax10 said to SpongeBob, surprised to see him here.

"I got to say, congratulations on this segment."

"Oh," yodajax10 said with a smile as he shake SpongeBob by the hand. "Well, a congratulations to you right back, SpongeBob."

"Hey thanks." SpongeBob said with a grin as he prepares to leave. The sponge comment, "Well, I had better get back to my seat." He dons the cloak of invisibility and sneaks back through the audience. "So long, I'll be seeing ya!"

"Well, goodbye." yodajax10 said smiling.


End file.
